1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to swell latch assemblies adapted for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are a number of swell latch assemblies known in the art which are operable for securing two panels or a panel against a corresponding frame. Generally, latches of this type are mounted proximate the edges of the first panel and on engagement are adapted to compress the first panel against the corresponding second panel or frame and into a latched position. In such devices, a handle is provided pivotally connected by a pin to a shaft which is inserted through an aperture in the panel member. In instances where flush mounting of the latch is desired, the handle is also connected to a housing which is then installed within the aperture in the panel member. A rubber bushing is also provided mounted on the shaft and secured by a nut. The nut is receivable onto a threaded section of the shaft for securing the bushing in the mounted position. In operation, the rubber bushing when unlatched can be passed through a configured hole formed in the corresponding panel or frame. On latching, pivotal movement of the handle from an opened to a closed position corresponds with axial movement of the shaft. This axial movement of the shaft works to compress and deform or "swell" the rubber bushing so as to engage an inner surface of the corresponding panel member or frame and into the latched position. This type of latch had been used originally for sealing of thermos bottles. A riveted on washer insted of a nut secured the bushing.
However, one problem which has been observed is that manufacture of such prior art latches involves a relatively long and costly procedure. In particular, five separate components are required for assembly of such devices. Furthermore, the procedure of installing the pivot pin in order for connecting the handle to the shaft and housing further increases the time required for manufacture.
Because of these and other difficulties associated with swell latch assemblies presently employed, there now exists a need for a simple and economical swell latch assembly.